<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Series of Plotbunnies: Revalink Edition by WindyRen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015497">A Series of Plotbunnies: Revalink Edition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRen/pseuds/WindyRen'>WindyRen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Or plotbunnies in general, Revalink Plotbunnies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:01:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRen/pseuds/WindyRen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title suggests these are plot bunnies for Revalink. Stories I would die to read but I have no time to write them myself. I’m more of a lurker so even posting on my social media, these ideas wouldn’t much spread. I also don’t know where to find any prominent forum or Discord servers where I can post these plot bunny ideas to be seen. So if Revalink tickles your fancy, please, have a look inside and please signal boost if you like what you’re hearing.</p><p>Plot 1 teaser:</p><p> “ There seems to be some sort of misunderstanding between us so allow me to clarify: You are a JOB. Nothing more. I am not your friend, I am damn well not your servant. When I tell you something, you are going to listen and do EXACTLY as I say...And if you don’t? Well, Goddess help you, because you will end up hanging by chains before Ganondorf once more. And I will NOT ruin my cover for the sake of one person. Not when there are so many others at stake. Do I make myself clear, country boy? “</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda), Revali &amp; Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Series of Plotbunnies: Revalink Edition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Did I...Did I manage to nab your attention with that last bit in the summary? I sure hope so...</p><p>Anyway, I’ll try to write an excerpt ‘demo’ing these ideas to help get a feel for each and any bunnies that hop along. Maybe it’ll torture one of you enough that you’ll succumb to the writing itch.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay, so this is the first prompt and set up.</p><p>In an AU Hyrule-verse, we have a country boy Link whose village is ransacked and folks taken. Any initial assumptions that these raiders are only slave traffickers (or some similar business) are quickly thrown out the window when they end up being taken to Hylia knows where and see these scumbags working alongside monsters. And if there was still any doubt in Links mind, well, it’s quickly stamped out the moment the wrong minion overhears his name from one of his fellow villagers. Because when that happens, our boy Link ends up being beaten to a pulp and dragged to meet their dear boss who, but of course, is our lead villain Ganondorf.</p><p>Turns out Link’s dear late pops is responsible for fucking the dark lord’s business in the past, leaving a nasty grudge. (How many of you misread that sentence? Be honest) And while he may not get to enjoy seeing his dear dad’s face as he tortures the living hell out of his son, he’s happy enough knowing he’ll be rolling in his grave watching from above.</p><p>Getting to our dear Revali, well...He happens to be amongst Ganondorf’s high ranks, spying for him. Yes, an undercover agent and referred to among Ganondorf’s followers as ‘The Fatal Tempest’. He works closely under the Hylian Royal Family pretending to...well, spy on Ganondorf and feed them misleading and incomplete intel.</p><p>Except our dear dark lord has it backwards.</p><p>Revali DOES truly serve Hyrule’s royal family, where he is referred to among the royal guard as ‘The Storm of Gales’. (You can imagine the nerds wondering which cyclone summoning rito is stronger, the ’storm’ or ’tempest’. But of course there are also conspiracy theories that they are one and the same...which would be right) </p><p>Anyways, the timing of Link’s capture coincides with Revali reporting in for Ganondorf’s evil board meeting...which unfortunately also means having to participate in some operations like the raid on the country boi’s hometown. Thankfully a ‘surprise’ attack concocted by the independently operating sheikah produces a most wonderful SNAFU, ruining Ganondorfs current machinations and compromising his current base of operations.</p><p>Link gets saved in the chaos...but not without learning Revali’s identity as a double agent since he ends up being the one forced to spring him loose. Which is problematic since only the royal family and their small circle of trusted allies know about him. There’s ALSO the fact that Ganondorf had made a certain discovery about our poor unwitting country boy literally just before things went to hell. A discovery he decides to keep undisclosed to even his trusted subordinates, but whatever it is (ya’ll know what it is) he is pissed off that he lost the kid and VERY adamant that they get him back. As in ‘Fuck all other business, this is priority one, boys.’</p><p>So. Link can’t just be left alone, REALLY, REALLY, can’t be left alone. Not when there’s a huge target on his back...And it’s Revali that ends up as babysitter to him while he’s away from Ganondorf, ‘gathering intel’. He’s best familiar at how they operate and know when shit’s afoot, even compared to the Sheikah, making him the best option. He is not happy with the arrangement...BUT it’s easily set up without suspicion from his not-boss. He just tells him that the royal family now highly suspects he is actually a traitor after the SNAFU, and are using the assignment as means to bait him to reveal his true loyalty. Ganondorf can’t risk his spy getting caught, not when he’s looking for an opening to snatch Zelda too. This makes him reluctantly order for Revali to take the job ‘seriously’ at least for the time being...And not to die when he has other chess pieces make their move to try and kidnap the boy. Chess pieces he won’t warn him about beforehand, and who won’t be holding back against the rito.</p><p>Such a thrilling job Revali has, no? As for the events that take place beyond that, well...that’s where other writers come in.</p><p>Annnnd now, for the ‘demo/excerpt’ thing I mentioned in earlier. The following scene takes place soon after Revali is ordered by miss Zelda to bodyguard our dear sweet country boy Link.</p><p> </p><p>Ah! One more thing: You are definitely going to have questions afterwards regarding relationship dynamics between Zelda and Revali, which I will give further context for. I didn’t necessarily put it in ‘le synposis’ because it’s sort of like my personal stab on what this Au’s Revali background is and answers the why/how he’s managed to fit so well into being a spy under Ganondorf. But hey, feel free to use it or further consult me after if you’re looking to take up this bunny.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
“ I’m sorry, did I not just tell you to follow close behind me? “<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Link turned his gaze from the window’s view to the irate navy rito. He met the Storm of Gales’ glare with one of his own. They couldn’t have been more than five minutes down the giant hallway from the castle’s main cabinet chamber they’d come from and <em> already </em> the bird was getting on his case.</p><p>“ If I say ‘no’, will you go ahead without me? “ he responded flatly. “ There are plenty of guards around the castle. I think I’ll be fine by myself while I take my time looking around. ”</p><p>Honestly, Link felt sorely tempted to just walk back the way they came to another part of the castle. If only for an hour or two. He’d probably get a spear held to his face since no one knew who he was yet, but it was appearing to be quite preferrable. The only thing keeping himself from outright doing so was because he wanted to at least <em> try </em> giving the rito a chance. To let him prove he wasn’t just an asshole as the princess apparently believed, even when not in her presence. Hopefully Revali would agree to split up for a while; to have a break of his own from Link even if the hylian didn’t understand why he disliked him.</p><p>Instead Revali snorted, then shook his head with a slow wry chuckle. The sound was as patronizing as the smirk he wore next. </p><p>“ Is that right, country boy? “ he asked while canting his head. A subtle intensity formed behind his green-eyed gaze, irises partly contracting as they took on a darker gleam . “ ...And just what makes you believe I’m the only double agent here? “</p><p>Two booted feet, positioned and ready to walk away suddenly halted their urge to leave as the question met Link’s ears. It made the young hylian man’s glare crumble as he considered the implications. A chilling dread crawled up his back, his mouth running dry. He’d been so taken in by the sights, soothed by the reassurance and offered friendship of the princess...It didn’t seem possible that there could be other spies around. It didn’t <em> occur to him </em> that there could be other spies; Spies with no allegiance to the crown or it’s subjects, if Revali’s tone was any implication.</p><p>The Fatal Tempest watched the young hylian man as his words sunk in and his smirk grew. He crossed his wings with a hum before inspecting his plumed digits.</p><p> “ There are at least a handful of others around the castle who secretly kneel to the dark world’s king. I’d give you an exact count but I’ve the distinct feeling that number will change soon. “ He went on further, gesturing with a feathered hand. “ Most only act as his eyes and ears...But there are also hands that lurk amongst them. “</p><p>Link’s brow knitted, swallowing quietly as he listened. All the while, he couldn’t stop picturing every face they had walked by and wondering which of them were actually spies. How many of them stared not in curious interest but an interest to kill? He was about to bury himself deeper in those questions when he remembered what Zelda told him about her attendant. The woman hadn’t said much, but Link had definitely seen that formidable look in those deep red eyes. Just as he had with Revali when he’d arrived near the end of his torture, barely glancing his way as he went to report to Ganondorf.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He tried not to linger too much on that last memory.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
“ What about the Sheikah? They're the ones who deal with these kind of problems, don’t they? “ Link questioned the bird. “ If anything, wouldn’t there be more of them undercover here as guards or servants? “</p><p>The snide energy in Revali dulled a bit when he asked this. He grunted low, smirk fading as he stopped reveling in the young hylian man’s discomfort. Link couldn’t tell what that meant but Revali seemed to drop the attitude. And also that unsettling gleam, the one owned by the infamous counterpart to Hyrule’s Storm of Gales. At least for the moment.</p><p>“ ...You would be correct on that note. The sheikah do keep them in check from the shadows. But leaving a few rats isn’t without its purposes.” The rito answered only to scoff, arrogance coming back upon his face. “ Don’t expect them to save you, or you’ll be sorely disappointed. Their vigilance becomes less than perfect the further it is from protecting the royal family…”</p><p>A resentment was hidden behind the pompous tone in that last statement, woven into the words like a personal grudge. Link felt certain of that. He’d already been subjected to said resentment to know this. Very well subjected to it, though it lacked the depths he’d just heard. He was going to question the bird when the avian continued to speak.</p><p>“  Now enough with the tongue-wagging. You can prattle all you want later to someone else after we’ve arrived at the soldier’s barracks. “ Revali ordered, adopting his prior annoyance. “ Since you’ve insisted upon the stupidity of being assigned your own room—Though it pleases me not to share mine—We’ll first need to make arrangements to have you placed near my own quarters if not next to it. “</p><p>The hylian blinked, his mind taking a moment to jump away from a heavy topic to a new one. He still remained discomforted by the notion that the eyes of the enemy could be on him, experiencing a level of whiplash. He’d also lost his train of thought, what he was going to ask. When his brain did catch up in the next moments, however, he quickly became confounded and forgot his previous thought altogether.</p><p>“ I said I wanted to experience training alongside the other soldiers. “ He firmly reminded the bird.</p><p>“ And you will. But with the undeserved perk of having your own room to sleep in at night. “ Revali answered with no small amount of condescension ” You need to be kept close at all times. And I’ve no intention of moving myself to pander to your own interests. If you bunk with the other soldiers, that means I will be forced to keep watch over you in the night. “</p><p>Link kept from tightening his fists. Getting time away from this rito was half the reason he put his foot down about having separate sleeping arrangements. He’d gladly sleep in a room full of snoring men scratching their ass cracks if it meant having a break from him. Being roomed next to said bird who could knock or barge in was not a restful break to his nerves. Nerves which were getting increasingly agitated.</p><p>“ Then <em> don’t </em>. Not everyone is going to try to kill or kidnap me there. “ The hylian man grunted, narrowing his eyes. “ Besides, more people around means it’ll be harder for them to get close without getting caught, right? “</p><p>Revali huffed and raised a brow, that dark gleam returning to his eyes. “ My my, how sweet. You haven’t even met your fellows yet and you’ve already determined to use them as meat-shields. “ </p><p>The blunt accusation left the hylian recoiling, “ That’s not what I—“</p><p>“ No, that is <em> exactly </em> what you will be doing. The ‘hands’ currently embedded in the castle will not be concerned about discovery when they attempt to capture you. “ The Storm of Gales cut him off sharply and got in Link’s space. “ Ganondorf won’t have a key player like myself risk my ‘cover’ to kidnap you, but that’s what the lesser ranked are for... Now, I say lesser, but the agents in question—those ‘hands’—are in fact none other than Yiga. You <em> do </em> remember them from your time in captivity, don’t you? “</p><p>Link stared at him in disbelief, his brows drawing together in a scowl. “That’s...He can’t want my head that badly! I’m the son of the knight who kicked his ass way back when, so what? Sure, he wants revenge, but to make top priority? “</p><p>“ Well I have bad news for you then because it just so happens that it is. “ The avian sneered.</p><p>Anger boiled through the hylian man’s blood. And not simply because of Revali. He knew the man that he’d been violently brought to had it out for him. That this Ganondorf wanted him to suffer and die for his father’s deeds. But even he knew it was stupid to use the resources and time the man had just to collect his head when he had so much else to do. Like conquering the world. And yet, that was the reality of the situation he found himself in. </p><p>“ That’s complete bullshit! An evil tyrant with a growing army of monsters to invade Hyrule, and he’s putting all that on hold because of a grudge!? “ Link snapped throwing out a hand. “ Seriously, what did my dad do to piss him off that bad?! Cut off his balls and wave them in front of his pig-men? Make fun of his huge-ass nose? ”</p><p>The crude outburst left Revali’s brows pinching together, the feathers in his neck ruffling slightly. Patience showed to be wearing thin in his gaze, and it brought the faintest prickle to the back of Link’s neck. The anger and frustration was still there though.</p><p> “ ...Regardless, a Yiga against new recruits would be like a sword cutting wet parchment. The average guard would not fair much better. “ the bird said, steadfastly dismissing the tantrum. “ So get used to the idea that you won’t be playing much with the other bright-eyed boys and girls outside of the training courtyard. “</p><p>The tips of Link’s ears lowered, nearly grinding his teeth. Taking a quiet breath and letting it out didn’t help. He hated listening to this bird...but everything he’d said wasn’t without a point. Not only was he forced to leave his childhood home behind—Now it was also going to hinder his experience in becoming a knight. It would prevent him from making friends with the other soldiers and get into trouble like the stories his father shared of his time in service. After all, how could he let himself get close to them if it meant they’d be put in danger? </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That just left him stuck with this turd of a rito who had to babysit him…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Link’s shoulders fell low as his heart further sank,  his voice quiet“...I hate this. “</p><p>When he murmured those words, a loud and annoyed click of the rito’s beak met his ears. The sound startled him, blue eyes looking up from the floor to see Revali's eyes narrow from rattled patience. The rito's neck feathers had faintly raised, wearing a scowl on his beak. </p><p>“ <em> Enough </em> ...Stop your whining, it’s pathetic. “ Revali hissed in his face, giving him a jaded glare. “ Honestly, after all that has happened to you, <em> this </em> is what finally sets off your belly-aching? <em>This</em> is what has you moan and complain? Not living out your childhood dream the same way you pictured? Growing up on a farm must be more luxurious than reputed if it produces someone so spoiled and oblivious to the hardships and reality of life. “</p><p>Link fell silent at the harsh reproach. His expression had gone blank and dull while he stared at Revali...Was this rito <em> seriously </em> jumping down his throat for the one comment? He’d pushed aside the bitch attitude Revali had when they were still out in the wilds, when they were making their way to safety under the cover of dark. The situation had been grave and dangerous, tense even during moments of rest. Link had given the Storm of Gales the benefit of the doubt, that <em> maybe </em> , just <em> maybe </em> most of his shitty behavior was his poor method of coping under dangerous situations. And even if he was wrong (and oh, had he been wrong, so very wrong) it was neither the time or place to be losing his temper.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Now, though? Well, the place wasn’t the best, but now felt like a perfect time to give Revali a piece of his mind. And that was good enough for Link.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
The thoughts left Link just as quickly as they came when his fist abruptly flew towards Revali’s face. With a force and speed that would make his father proud, Link’s fist connected with the princess’ highly-esteemed undercover agent. The avian must not have expected the young hylian man to physically retaliate, because he only managed to turn his face and lessen the impact.</p><p>“ I’m pathetic?! You’re the one that’s been a complete asshole from the start! All because you hate my guts when I’ve done <em> nothing </em> to deserve it! “ Link snarled after he finished stumbling back, a scathing glare worn on the blonde’s features. “ You’ve done nothing but bitch and complain, looking down on me at every damn moment! So if I’m pathetic, then what the hell does that make <em> you </em>, Revali!? ”</p><p>He gave no chance for the blue rito to respond. The hylian violently shoved the Storm of Gales back further and his steps were loud as he closed the distance between them.</p><p>“...I don’t like this any more than you do and I didn’t ask for any of this! So if you’re going to keep being sore in the ass, how about you fuck off?! “ Link seethed as he grabbed his worn red scarf, getting right into the avian’s blank face. “ Because I’m done being insulted, of you judging, of you constantly ordering me around. Hylia, I don’t know how the princess can call you a friend and genuinely smile about it...Childhood nostalgia, I guess. “</p><p>He finally relented after he spat his last words, if only to catch his breath. His blue eyes still burned with anger. They dared Revali to belittle him once more. Link had vented, but he hadn’t near banished the livid energy inside him. The Storm of Gales would no doubt beat him in a fight, but not before he got to break his pretty face first.</p><p>Yet Revali was silent as he regarded him, looking down at Link with the same stare after he’d been struck. The young man would have considered that a victory. Except it wasn’t a look of the dumbfounded or shocked and Link knew this despite his anger. The irritation of it made him look harder for something, <em> anything </em> of satisfaction to him in those daylit greens.</p><p>All it did was make him aware of the growing chill in the rito’s eyes...One far too similar to the frozen stare that kept him up at night. Link’s scowl weakened and he quickly took in the size of Revali’s pupils.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...They had noticeably contracted, no longer having the fullness from before.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Watching the brief falter in the hylian’s anger, the Storm of Gales took the opportunity to lightly pluck the young man’s hand from his scarf. He did so with a soft hum, looking at the offending hand before sliding his gaze back to it’s owner.</p><p>“ ...Are you quite finished? “ Revali asked in a dulcet tone, unsurprised when Link didn’t immediately respond. And just as Link had, he would not give time for a response. “ Well, I suppose it’s irrelevant since I don’t care either way.” </p><p>Link would have realized his words had meant to provoke him if he’d still not been angry. He wouldn’t have reacted so rashly if he did...Or no, perhaps he still would have. Regardless, the rito had reignited his fury, cemented Link’s resolve to break his face and now the hylian’s free hand flew in for punch number two.</p><p>Revali sidestepped the blow with ease this time, still with Link’s hand gathered in his larger feathered one. More accurately, his hold also encompassed his wrist and forearm. His grip tightened on the Hylian and Link immediately used that pull him in so he could bring the bird to his fist. Revali’s stance was solid however, undisturbed as Link tried to pull him off-balance. Instead, Link felt his arm nearly pop from its socket by the sudden opposing force of the rito pulling him back. </p><p>Link shouldn’t have been surprised he was strong. Not when the bird had wings strong enough to carry them both through the air and wield his cumbersome bow at the same time. Revali may have been an archer, but he was also a rito. Not a hylian archer whose strength typically dipped below those they supported in the front lines. Nevertheless, the hylian was still shocked as Revali easily pulled him. Both by his strength and by the sudden pain in his shoulder, leaving him dazed. He could hardly react as the Storm of Gales caught him in his other wing and dragged him into a nearby alcove of the hall.</p><p>As soon as they entered, Link’s back and head hit the castle’s hard stone wall. He clenched his teeth, grunting at the new flashes of pain which blurred his surroundings. When the aches settled and his vision cleared, he was greeted to the sight of Revali’s face. The space was small, catching less of the sun’s rays from out in the hall. Behind the rito was the small archway they entered through which also brought in the light of the hallway. The lighting brought out Revali’s silhouette as it hit his back while his front remained cast in shade.</p><p>“ Feeling comfortable? No? Well then I’ll try to keep this short and concise. “ The rito gripped him harshly as he kept him forced to the wall and only pressed harder until Link’s breaths turned shallow. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>None of that bothered Link. Not compared to the frozen glare that Revali leered at him with. The slits of his eyes had fully contracted, his pupils no more than sharp thin lines across daylit greens.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Others had murmured in the halls how distant and uncaring Revali’s eyes were. Link had found himself agreeing while adding his own list of grievances toward the bird. Complete ignorance on their part, and utter stupidity on his. The rito they knew was the Storm of Gales, and his eyes <em> did </em> have warmth, <em> did </em> have compassion, albeit buried somewhere deep beneath all that made him so unpleasant. He only realized that now because these eyes were barren of either. They were cold and apathetic. Indifferent to cruelty and vindictive to those who dare cross this rito. No fire, no light, save only for that dark gleam now on full display.</p><p>The Fatal Tempest leant in closer, voice smooth and cold as a knife’s edge to one’s throat. “ There seems to be some sort of misunderstanding between us so allow me to clarify: You are a job. Nothing more. I am not your friend, I am damn well not your servant. When I tell you something, you are going to listen and do <em> exactly </em> as I say. “</p><p>As the rito punctuated the words of his last sentence, the deadly glint of his eyes grew. Link’s joints stiffened in response. Dread crawled up his spine and he remembered this gaze from his time captive. There were never any words, not like at present, just those eyes boring into him while they paced around the hylian’s cage.</p><p><br/>
“ And if you don’t? Well, Goddess help you, because you will end up hanging by chains before Ganondorf once more. “ Revali murmured, the warning sounding like a promise. “ Last time you had the fortune of her Highness’ forces attacking, allowing me to save you undetected. Such luck will not happen a second time and I will <em> not </em> ruin my cover for the sake of one person. Not when there are so many others at stake. Do I make myself clear, country boy? “</p><p>Link felt the rito put more strength into the force already crushing his chest. The edges of his vision blurred but the Fatal Tempest’s leer remained frightfully clear. Sweat beaded down the side of his face, barely managing a reluctant but fearful nod. Never ceasing his glare, Revali silently released him. Link slid down the wall to the floor, choking as he gasped for air. The rito patted himself off and readjusted his scarf while he sat there, giving one last glare before turning to head back into the hall. Link watched him with lowered ears, holding his shoulder as muscle and tendons hurt from nearly being dislocated.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“ ...Can I even trust you? “ he asked in a low voice.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His heart skipped a weary beat when Revali abruptly stopped at the alcove’s archway. There was no immediate answer, nor did he turn for Link to read his face.</p><p>“ You and Princess Zelda told me your true loyalty is with the royal family...But from where I stand, I’m not so sure. “ Link dared to continue. “ You want me to listen to you, but how do I know you won’t backstab me? How can I rely on you when I can’t even trust you? Can’t trust who you really are? “</p><p>The hylian swallowed dryly as he watched the still bird. Stings to the back of his head and back left him wincing, but the greater pain in his shoulder kept his hand where it was. The back of his neck prickled the longer the silence ran. It made him wonder what came next. Would the rito come back to pin him to the wall or would he just be dismissed and ignored? </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“ ...Princess Zelda. “</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Link tensed when Revali finally spoke, blinking in confusion moments later.</p><p>“ My loyalty isn’t with the royal family. It’s with Princess Zelda. “ Revali responded, looking over his shoulder a moment later.</p><p>Daylit greens met him without the previous veil of shadow. The dark glimmer was gone and his pupils had their original fullness. No more of those razor thin lines. No more apathy and cold. No more silent threats lurking behind his gaze.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was the Storm of Gales that answered him now.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
In the wake of his counterpart’s gaze, his daylit greens appeared bright. Full of life and expression. Yes, compared to minutes prior in the hall, Revali’s hidden emotions appeared starkly by contrast. Link could see the conflicted threads of regret ( For his words? For hurting him? ) and a withdrawn hesitance in those rich greens.</p><p>Whatever his face showed, his voice and words were nothing but confident. “ ...Trust in Princess Zelda, who trusts in me. Trust in my loyalty to her. In the value I hold of our friendship. “</p><p>The young hylian didn’t respond while he inwardly inspected the sincerity to those words. Their eye contact remained only briefly longer before Revali broke away and proceeded out into the hall. Link’s brow knitted as he stared after him, trying to gauge where this placed their dynamic. As best he could tell, this last engagement seemed to put things relatively neutral again. For now. Regardless, he started to pick himself up.</p><p> </p><p>After all, the rito would no doubt start accosting him like before if he made him wait for too long.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<strong>Long</strong> end notes:<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>...Fucking dammit I want to read the rest of this fic. Oh wait, it’s not actually a fic, just a fucking cocktease. Do you hate me? I hate me, too.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ah, yes, I said I’d give context to Revali and Zelda’s dynamic. Really, I think I’ll be giving a whole nother long exposition for that but yeah...Alrighty...Well, during Zelda’s early childhood, the royal family had been on one of it’s visits to other race leaders. In this case, they were visiting the rito tribe. Being a princess, of course, made it too intimidating for others to approach her even when they could. The most other children would do is wave and perhaps say hello. Revali wasn’t one of them. He’d approached her while she’d gone off to wallow in her loneliness with an adult Impa, speaking both plain and bluntly to her. Still, the older boy is nice (older by like a couple years or so), and the two are able to hit it off as playmates.</p><p> </p><p> It’s later learned through the elder that Revali is in fact an orphan, and not much friends with most of the other children. They have trouble connecting with him and vice versa since he talks bigger words and less simple things, due to all the reading he’s done from the elder’s books and actually taking in the information. (Zelda, receiving a formal education that is afforded by her status, doesn’t have this problem. Actually, it could be said that she shares the same difficulty with noble class children) He also refuses to be parented by any of the adults, save the elder and even then is still very independent. Because of this, the king offers to take him in as a retainer and playmate for Zelda. Revali accepts the invitation with the Elder’s blessing and permission and for the next couple years Zelda gets to know what it’s like to have a best friend and snarky older brother. Revali himself is quietly thrilled to have a best buddy as well, though there are plenty of times he says her royal life is quite stuffy. (To which she often agrees)</p><p> </p><p> These happy times in their childhood get cut short however when the royal family is on their way to enjoy another visit back with the rito tribe. While stopping at a village prior to their destination, a coordinated attack descends upon the settlement with the royal family as its target. The whole place is in chaos, the pair get separated from Impa and the royal guard defending them. Revali is the one taking the lead as they hide and avoid the attackers, overhearing one say they mean to kidnap the princess. Things go further south when more enemies arrive and start to close in. At that point Impa arrives on scene and she’s racing without pause towards the pair on horse. Except it’s only Zelda she grabs, despite Revali being right next to her and even holding her hand. Impa doesn’t even look back while riding away while in contrast, Zelda is screaming and reaching her hand out his direction, begging to go back for him. When the dust finally cleared, Impa has her sheikah sent out to look for him alongside the king's guard, but they don’t find anything. Despite the fact they didn’t find a body, the search for him comes to an end after some months. </p><p> </p><p>As it turns out, Revali was taken in as a captive by the raiders and is forced to join their ranks, beaten and trained how to kill in every which way. It’s the bow they have him focus on, building on the skills he already had. Intending to survive, Revali reluctantly goes along with it, biding his time for a rescue to come or for an opportunity to escape. These guys know what they’re doing though, and he’s not the first kid they’ve forced into their service. And as time goes by, the prospects of freedom seem non-existent, or rather, he quickly feels there isn’t any point in doing so. Not after the things he’d been forced to do early on, there was no going back to a normal life. As you probably can guess, this period of time is where the cold emptiness that’s ‘The Fatal Tempest’ begins to form.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Zelda never gave up on finding him, believing that he was alive throughout the years. As she got older and smarter, she used the royal family’s information network to look for clues under the guise of keeping generally informed of all rumors and happenings in the kingdom. Eventually she caught a lead. She makes an intricate plan to leave the castle without a servant or guard, particularly without Impa and without Impa knowing. Despite loving her lifelong bodyguard, what Impa did all those years ago was more traumatic to her than the attack itself and Zelda hasn’t been able to fully trust her since. The only reason she doesn’t hate her is because the two were really close almost like mother and child, whereas now there is definitely still love but she’s also conflicted by what Impa did.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually Zelda arrives to where the lead came from, which was a description of one of the people who had attacked all those years ago and that they were seen attacking noble carriages to loot them for money. She’s not defenseless at this point, able to wield her power and also knows her way around a bow so volunteers/pays her way to act as bait for local law enforcement’s sting operation. (They don’t know who she is.) Sure enough, the bait is taken and the bandits swarm the carriage, Revali their reluctant ace in the shadows in case things go south. The guard aren’t prepared for just how many foes there are when Zelda comes out and unleashes years of resentment and hate on a good chunk of them with a single blast of her power. It’s a strong headed move and not something she can repeat on whoever’s left. (Not that she wants to kill all of them when she intends to get info from them. ) Things obviously having gone south, Revali comes into the fray, does a double-take on Zelda (who also does the same) and promptly starts shooting his ‘brothers in arms’ until every one of them is dead on the ground. Zelda’s a sobbing mess afterwards, realizing what’s become of him while Revali just stands there being hugged and apologized to, shell shocked that she’s actually there and was in fact looking for him all along. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually she asks “ Please...is there anything left of the boy I used to play with as a child? “</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Revali, feeling alive with relief and joy that she’d never forgotten about him is able to crack a tiny smile. “ Well...Maybe a little. I’m letting you hug me, aren’t I? “</p><p> </p><p>A lot of more crying and hugs ensue. Even the hardened Revali ends up shedding a couple silent tears, as he really <em> really </em> is happy and greatful that she had been looking for him like she did. The mood gets dampened when Impa shows up not long after, having quickly tracked Zelda down. If there’s any doubt that Revali hated and resents her for what she did, it’s made clear from how cold and sharp he is to her. The only reason he doesn’t rip into her like he wants to is because of the long lost little princess in his arms. Thus the incident is basically left as the big elephant in the room for the longest time until Revali pops during the later chapters of the would-be story that finally reveal why he resents and doesn’t trust the sheikah to do anything outside protecting just the royal family.</p><p> </p><p>( “ I was a boy! A<em> child </em> !! And you <em> left </em> me!! I was <em> right THERE </em> . With her hand in my own!! You didn’t even <em> try </em> to go back for me, did you!? No, you couldn’t even be bothered to look back, not <em> once </em>!! “ )</p><p> </p><p>Following the reunion, Revali agrees to go back home with Zelda despite being weary after all that’s happened to him and the crimes he’s done. All of which he tells her upfront when it’s just the two of them, asking her if she would still take him back as her friend and retainer knowing all this. Naturally, she says yes. She’s definitely upset and sad about it, but understands how and why. In fact, she actually feels all the more strongly about taking him home and away from the dark path he was stuck on. Her parents also accept him back and are definitely happy to see him, though are still understandably weary of him given what happened. Revali doesn’t really blame them for being concerned or not persisting in their search for him, despite everything. He has mixed feelings, but mostly he feels disappointed that even with all the resources available to them, Zelda—the one with arguably the least power and resources at her disposal—basically did all the work finding him herself. No, his blame lies pretty much only on Impa. Who while displays some guilt when interacting with him, doesn’t actually apologize or bring it up. (When it does come up, it happens when the king has her step up to head an operation with the sheikah. Revali gets pissed when he hears this and wants her and her kin strictly out of it because he doesn’t trust them to treat their other forces as more than chess pieces, much less do a good job protecting and rescuing. Which is where the topic finally comes up and she says her duty of protecting the royal family came first, prompting the previous quote above this paragraph. Zelda provides her no defense or support as she joins Revali’s side, quietly looking away hurt and ashamed of her which hits Impa pretty hard.)</p><p> </p><p>His hate of Impa isn’t something he focuses on however. Despite the whirlwind going on, Revali knows full well his criminal life isn’t left behind as easily as that. Certainly not after the raiders had since allied themselves/joined with the yiga and consequently Ganondorf a year or so prior. The same day of his return and his reunion with the royal family, he had already caught signs of yiga members that liaison with his former raider ‘pals’ sniffing around. They know his past as Zelda’s retainer and he was in fact due to be recruited to work directly under Ganondorf, though he hadn’t known the latter part since he was only part of a fringe group working with his forces. (Not to mention he was kept out of the raiders innermost circle, cuz why would they let him in given he never voluntarily joined and such) With that in mind and after getting to know his old room again, he disappears into the night to go meet with the yiga but not without leaving a note for Zelda. </p><p> </p><p>In some darkened alleyway, he’s finally confronted by the Yiga as well as fellow raiders. Revali is able to fool them into believing he resents and holds no loyalty to the royal family. He does this by channeling his anger towards Impa when he claims they abandoned him, that Zelda is naive for thinking he’d just forgive and forget and expects him to be like the boy she’d met all those years ago. He does this as well as convince them that the decimation of the team he was with was all Zelda and Impa’s doing and only played along to avoid getting killed or arrested. (They only arrived on scene after the fact, and by then bodies and such had been moved and dealt with while local authorities were told to keep things hush hush due to the princess’ involvement)</p><p> </p><p>Their talk is later cut short just as they begin to enter the topic of his recruitment under Ganondorf, with Impa approaching with Zelda looking for him. Revali acts as a distraction and cover for knaves as he signals for them to escape while in reality, it was what he had told Zelda to do in the note he’d left behind. (Leaving out his exact location so as to provide some extra layer of authenticity to the entire act) He goes over what happened and what little he knows about Ganondorf and what he’s up to with the royal family in private and after an exchange of information between them and himself (all of it equaling as <em> bad </em>), Revali puts his best foot forward and volunteers to go undercover for them. Zelda is...not thrilled. At all. She just got back her beloved friend who's been through the shitter and wants him as far away from that life as possible. Her parents agree with this but at the same time can’t ignore the fact that he’s in a uniquely perfect position to infiltrate their ranks up to the innermost circle and his experience in the criminal underworld only solidifies him as being the perfect candidate. In the end, she reluctantly concedes after some hefty coaxing and reassurance on Revali’s part.</p><p> </p><p>“ I have killed and hurt many lives while I was gone, and not simply when I was forced to. What better way to repent than this? Those scum <em> tainted </em> me, your Highness. I wanted to be an honorable warrior, not a lifeless tool. Let me make them and those alike regret having ever dragged me into their world and turned me into a weapon. I will not lose my way again, not when there is at least one person who cares and remembers me. “</p><p> </p><p>Aaaand that about covers the dynamic and history between Zelda and Revali. As well as Impa, whose character isn’t really based on botw and the Aoc game. More like in Skyward Sword and Ocarina of Time.</p><p> </p><p>...Ya know, looking on it, I could very well see shipping Zelvali/Revelda and doing something else with Link. Or make it an Ot3 but that requires a higher level of execution to hit the sweet spot. &gt;w&gt;</p><p> </p><p>Anyways, look forward to my other plot bunnies! They probably won’t be as in depth as this one, but I’ll sure as hell do what I can to make them tasty! :P</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>